Universo Diferente
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: [Cap4] Mira Harry, te puedo prestar a Blackie pero me lo cuidas! Compras en el Centro Diagon
1. Prologo

De donde nació esta idea? No lo se, tan solo se me ocurrió empesar a escribir esto ¿Que pasaria si en el mundo de Harry Potter no existiera la magia y los lugares que conocemos en los libros si estan pero no son de magos?

Creo que deberian ir leyendo este fic para que vallan entendiendo, este es una historia de espias, conspiraciones y otras cosas...

Espero que les guste algo diferente.

****

**_Prologo:_**

****

Una noche como cualquier otra hace 13 años, la familia Potter iba por la carretera despues de una cena de gala donde el gobernador de Londres. Su hijo, el pequeño Harry James Potter iba dormido en regazo de su madre, Lily.

No es peligroso Lily?.-

Que cosa.-

llevar a nuestro hijo ahi, esta lloviendo y el camino es algo peligroso, no quiero que ni a el ni a ti les pase algo.-

James Potter, padre de el pequeño Harry iba al volante en su gran automovil rojo, era una noche de invierno y llovia como hacia mucho tiempo no llovia por esos lugares. Los Potter eran una respetada familia de Agentes, ese era su fin de semana libre y partia esa noche, James pensaba preparar un asado junto a su familia y amigos, Lily cuidaria de su hijo e intentaria pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

Sus trabajos no le permitian mucho tiempo libre, pero no se quejaban, tenian sus ventajas trabajar para el gobierno y la paga no era mala. Definitivamente trabajar para el gobierno tenia sus beneficios.

No creo que nada le pase, mira, ademas estamos llegando a casa.-

Y asi era, los Potter estaban llegando a su hogar, no era muy tarde para ser dia viernes (debian ser las 11:30 de la noche). Estacionaron el auto y entraron a su hogar. James prendio rapidamente la Chimenea y Lily deposito a Harry en su cuna, luego saco un par de copas y un vino, se sentó junto al fuego con su esposa.

Estaba pensando...-

si?.-

El fuego iluminaba la habitacion y el rostro de lily se notaba levemente sonrojado, James solo le sonreia a su amada esposa.

Es posible que algun dia nos retiremos de nuestro trabajo? no es que este alegando por lo que hacemos, tenemos una buena vida gracias a esto pero sin embargo quisiera que fuesemos una familia normal y que pasaramos mas tiempo con el pequeño Harry, miralo...si ya tiene 1 año!.-

James no dejaba de sonreirle a su esposa y le besó su mejilla.

Entiendo que te preocupes por eso Lily - james suspiro - pero sabes que no podemos irnos asi como asi, ultimamente las cosas no estan muy bien en el gobierno, ya sabes...con esto de el asesinato de el presidente y nuestra organización buscando al responsable, la lista de sospechosos se reducen aún mas y la verdad hay solo un sospechoso que ya creemos que es, pero no podemos acusarlo.-

Te refieres a Riddle, el ex agente?.-

Asi es.- toda sonrisa desaparecio de el rostro de James - hace dos años fue encarcelado por venderle informacion a los enemigos, recuerdas lo que sucedio?.-

Si, fuiste tu con los Longbottom a tratar de capturarlo, pero el fue mas astuto y los torturó hasta volverlos locos..no pudiste hacer nada cariño, solo capturarlo.-

James se levantó de el suelo y se dirigio a donde se encontraba su hijo durmiendo.

Lo se, pero el dijo que se vengaria de mi y ahora que salio en libertad no deseo que venga a atacarnos, no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes dos.-

Lily se acercó a su marido y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Tranquilo amor, no va a pasar nada.-

En ese momento se escucho un ruido que venia de la parte de atras de la casa, por instinto ambos agarraron sus armas, holieron humo, James fue a la cocina y vio que la ventana estaba rota y q habian lanzado una bomba lacrimogena.

Lily! agarra a Harry y esperame en el auto!-

Haciendo caso a su esposo, Lily agarró a su hijo y se fueron directamente al convertible rojo que estaba ahi afuera.

James cubriendose el rostro con un paño mojado siguio su camino para lograr abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio que ahi afuera habia una sombra esperandolo.

reconocio esa vóz de inmediato.

Vamos Potter, sal de inmediato ¿o tendre que ir a matar a tu esposa e hijo?.-

Tom Riddle estaba ahi, esperandolo entre las sombras, James solo tenia su pistola y nada mas, grave error. Al lograr salir vio que Riddle lo estaba esperando, con un traje que el nunca habia visto, era de color rojo sangre, con broches dorados y una capa negra, el cabello largo y griz que tanto lo caracterizaba estaba flameando al viento, llevaba un pantalon azul marino, pero lo que mas habia eran municiones. en todo el cuerpo.

No me vas a creer Potter quien me a enviado a eliminarte, y aun que no lo hubiesen echo yo mismo me hubiese encargado de hacerlo. Ahora mi nombre codigo es otro, ahora mi nombre codigo es Voldemort.-

Voldemort? para mi seguiras siendo Tom Riddle, el traidor de nuestra armada.-

Calla!.-

Riddle furioso disparo en la rodilla sin darle tiempo a James de responder, este calló al suelo.

No sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar, las humillaciones en la organización que tanto adoras, recuerda que yo era de rango superior !Y me daban misiones tan pequeñas! Claro, tu siendo el favorito de el director lograbas siempre sacar los altos puntajes en las misiones mientras que yo hacia hasta lo imposible para lograr alcanzarte...pero ya no más James, ya no más.-

Supongo que hay mas ¿cierto?.-

Riddle sonrio levemente.

Asi es, pero no te dire mas...me contrataron para matarte a ti y a tu esposa, tal ves tome a tu hijo tambien.-

Al escuchar el nombre de Harry, James salto rapidamente y golpeo a Riddle en la cara haciendo que este callera. Herido, James fue hacia el auto donde estaban Lily y Harry.

James!.- Lily se veia notoriamente horrorizada al ver la herida de su marido.

No es nada Lily, tenemos que irnos pronto de aqui. Riddle esta aqui y quiere cobrarse por las cosas que pasaron en el la agencia y ahora es un agente contratado para eliminarnos.-

El auto empesó a andar, salieron a la carretera, querian ir a casa de algun amigo para poder pasar ahi la noche, ya en camino James notó que algo andaba mal, los frenos habian sido cortados y no podian frenar, tras ellos se acercaba una moto a toda velocidad, James reconocio de inmediato quien era.

El imbecil aun nos sigue, Lily, tienes tu arma?.-

Lily se la pasó de inmediato y James con una mano libre empesó a disparar, pero la moto esquivaba todos los disparos, Riddle sacó su arma y le disparo a las llantas de los neumaticos haciendo que resbalaran entre la lluvia.

Lily, tienes que salvar a Harry y salvate tu!.-

No James, no te voy a dejar aqui!.-

Lily tomo a Harry entre sus brasos y lo acercó hacia ella.

Afuera, Riddle disparaba al otro neumatico haciendo que el automovil perdiera mas el control y diera directo contra una roca.

Pasaron unos segundos, minutos, finalmente salieron los Potter. James estaba herido de un hombro y sangraba la pierna mas que antes, Lily estaba herida en su cara y Harry tenia un hilillo de sangre en la frente.

Ahora los Potter estan ahi parados a las puertas de la muerte...que puedo hacer? los puedo torturar como los Longbottom o puedo matarles rapidamente ¿Que hacer? ¿Que hacer?.-

James, furioso se abalanzó contra Riddle pero antes que llegara golpearle recibió un balazó y callo al suelo, sin vida.

JAMES!.-

Lily horrorizada corrio hacia su marido pero ella recibio una bala por la espalda y calló al suelo.

Tal ves prefieras agonia, aun cargas a tu bebe en brazos...para que lo veas por ultima ves.-

Lily sentia que su vida se iba, tenia a Harry entre sus manos y estaba muriendose, no podia pensar mas...a los pocos segundos se encontraba sin vida.

Riddle estaba ahi, se sentó al lado de el pequeño Harry y se fumó un cigarrilló.

Ahora ¿Que voy a hacer contigo pequeño, la gente que me contrató solo me pidieron matar a tus padres, tu no estabas en la lista, tal ves no deba matarte pero seria raro, Voldemort no perdona la vida a sus victimas y tu eres una pequeña victima...¿te mato o no?.-

Pero en ese momento varios autos empesaron a sonar acercandose a la escena, Riddle sabia lo que pasaba y tomó nuevamente su motocicleta.

Nos veremos algun dia pequeño, nos veremos algun dia.-

Riddle desapareció rapidamente de la escena, en esos momentos un grupo de autos llegó a donde habia sucedido el incidente. En el auto que estaba en medio salio un hombre de gran barba blanca y cabello largo.

Miró la escena y no pudo mas que suspirar, evitó mirar a ese lugar y prendió un cigarró.

Otra persona se acercó a él.

Estan muertos señor Dumbeldore.-

Todos?.-

No, el bebe esta a salvo.-

**Fin de el Epilogo**

Pues bien..aqui lo tienen, tras el primer capitulo iran entendiendo mas de lo que sucede despues de esto.

DEJEN REVEWS


	2. Mi tio Sirius Black

Y bien, aqui esta la segunda parte de este fic llamado "Universo Paralelo", el nombre no se por que lo puse asi, pero fue lo primer que se me ocurrio...En fin, quise crear un fic con los personajes de Harry Potter pero ambientado en el mundo real, sin magia pero con las cualidades de espias britanicos, agentes de gobierno y yerbas varias.

Espero que el Prologo les halla gustado.

**Capitulo 1: Mi tio Sirius**

Eh pequeñajo, a levantarse!.-

No tio, dejame un rato mas, quiero dormir!.-

Aunque sabia que iba a ser una pelea perdida queria quedarme regaloneando con mi tio, asi que finalmente me levante y me fui al baño para poner la ducha.

Oh, no me eh presentado, me llamo Harry Potter, tengo 13 años y vivo con mi tio Sirius Black desde que mis padres murieron.

Mi tio es genial ¿sabes? apesar de que a veces es algo desaliñado y no se corta el cabello es el tipo mas genial de este mundo. Podria considerarlo como mi padre, pero desde que puedo hablar el me pidio que le llamara "Tio Sirius", al parecer no quiere que le digan "padre" o "papá", por alguna razon no esta casado, no me lo a querido decir, aun asi todos los fines de semana viene con una amiga diferente.

Amiga, ja! tendre 13 años pero no soy tonto, esta claro que a mi tio le gustan las mujeres pero no para compromisos serios...Oh diablos, estoy pensando igual que él, mala señal, jejejeje.

En fin, vivo con el aqui a las afueras de Londres, mi tio trabaja en la escuela de Hogwarts, una prestigiosa escuela de Inglaterra donde forman a los mejores espias y agentes de gobierno desde que tienen mi edad. Mi tio me dijo que este año me inscribiria a la escuela. Por esa razón ahora ultimo me esta haciendo levantarme temprano !ODIO ESO! a mi me gusta dormir, pero los deberes son los deberes.

Ya te vestiste pequeñajo?.-

Si, tio ¿a tomar desayuno?.-

Me dice pequeñajo de cariño, si se que no soy muy alto como dicen que era mi padre, pero que quieren! tengo 13 años y los cumpli hace dos dias atras. Sirius me regalo un juego de quimica, no soy muy bueno para esas cosas pero si aprendo tal ves lo logre, solo espero no incendiar la casa.

Estas vestido Tio ¿Que tienes que hacer hoy?.-

Era raro ver vestido a mi tio tan temprano, usualmente me despierta a mi primero para que yo me bañe primero y mas tarde se baña él.

Pues si, como sabes, dentro de poco iras al internado de Hogwarts, este año yo sere profesor para los de primer y tercer año junto con tu tio Remus, no te libraras tan rapido de nosotros pequeñajo.-

Tio Lupin dara clases ahi?.-

Pues si, el director Albus Dumbeldore nos mandó a llamar...y quien es Albus Dumbeldore Harry?.-

Odio cuando me hace esa clase de preguntas...aunque no este en la escuela de Hogwarts el me ha estado preparando durante mucho tiempo, no me gusta, pero algo tendre que saber, no quiero parecer ignorante.

Albus Dumbeldore, actual director de la Escuela de Hogwarts, nacio en 1930 y asumio el cargo de dirección de la escuela en 1970, lleva 30 años en el cargo, su principal logro mientras trabajaba en el gobierno fue en 1958 cuando logro capturar a uno de los mayores asesinos en serie de nuestro país Peter Pettigrew el cual tiene cadena perpetua. Albus Dumbeldore a logrado destacar en las areas de Lectura de Labios, Interpretación de Idiomas, Explosivos y armamentos varios.

¿Esta bien eso Tio?.-

Si bueno...entiendo que es aburrido aprender de el tema, pero ten en cuenta que él sera tu director este año y apesar de su apariencia noble y tranquila no hay que hacerlo enojar...-

El rostro de mi tio se puso ligeramente sonrojado, acaso conocia a ese tal Dumbeldore?

Acaso lo conocias?.-

Que si lo conocia?.- Sirius me sonrió - Claro que lo conosco! aparte de que yo trabajo para el gobierno y tengo que toparmelo varias veces...el ya era director de Hogwarts cuando yo estaba estudiando. Remus, tu padre y yo eramos, por asi decir, los alumnos que mas tiempo pasabamos en su despacho castigados.-

Y no quieres que yo me meta en los mismos problemas que tu te metiste?.-

Pero el rostro de mi tio no era de seriedad, trataba de evitar reirse y se tomaba sus labios, a los pocos segundos logro dominarse y me miro "seriamente" (si despues de reirse para sus adentros uno puede ponerse serio).

Al contrario querido sobrino, seguro te llevaras mas problemas de lo que piensas, no olvides que tus queridos tios Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaran ahi...y como tu eres el hijo de James, pues...ahi el triangulo estara completo. Allelujah!.-

Hay que reconocerlo, a veces mi tio es mas infantil que yo para la edad que tiene, tio Remus es mas maduro que él cuando a Sirius se le ocurre comportarse como niño.

En fin, el es mi unica familia, lo unico que se es que mis padres murieron en un accidente en auto cuando yo tenia un año de edad, a causa de ese accidente me quedó mi cicatriz que tengo en la frente. Pero bueno, con el cabello largo me la eh logrado tapar.

Finalmente Sirius se va a su entrevista y yo me quedo solo en casa y ahi viene lo mejor. Tengo la casa para mi hasta bien tarde, puedo prepararme el almuerzo que yo quiera y ver tele y...y...bueno bueno, primero es lo primero, hay que hacer la casa.

Con esto que Sirius tenia que salir a trabajar yo aprendi desde mas chico a preparar la comida, con la practica se logra y hasta ahora eh recibido buenas criticas con respecto a mi forma de cocinar. Quien sabe, hasta incluso puedo llegar a ser chef para el Primer Ministro, ay Harry, bajate de tus laureles y ya empiesa a hacer el aseo de la casa.

Pero bueno, el es un Black y yo un Potter, el desorden versus el orden

**Continuara.**

Que tal? Espero que les halla gustado..hago lo que puedo asi que espero que les halla gustado una pequeña introducción a los personajes.

DEJEN REVEWS!


	3. Potter & Weasley

Gracias a los revews que me han llegado, me animan a continuar este fic temporal.

Digo temporal por que este lo escribo mientras mi blancura mental sigue y despues pueda continuar con mis otros fics que tengo (SON DEMASIADOS LOS QUE TENGO QUE CONTINUAR!).

Tengo otro de Harry Potter que tal ves les interese llamado:** Harry Potter y la Guerra de los Dioses **queaún esta en proceso de escribirse pero es uno de los mas largo que tengo (y cada ves se hace mas dificil continuar.)

Eh tenido varios problemas para saber como Harry conoce a Ron y a Hermione pero creo que ya eh solucionado ese problema.

**Fe de Erratas: **El primer capitulo le queria poner Prologo pero le escribi Epilogo al final, igual me entienden ¿cierto?. (no es justo que una persona me halla enviado un revew solo para corregirme el error y no decirme q le habia parecido TT!)

En fin, gracias a los revews.

**Capitulo 2: Potter & Weasley**

Los dias pasaban igual, a diferencia que ahora Remus Lupin pasaba mas tiempo en casa de Sirius y Harry,

Ellos habian sido nombrados para hacer clases en Hogwarts y ahora tenian que estar preparando las clases hasta bien pasada la noche.

Harry a veces los acompañaba y otras seguian hasta tan tarde que el chico se quedaba dormido.

Faltaba 1 mes para entrár a clases, Harry estaba emocionado con la idea de entrar a aquel famoso internado, pero si algo le molestaba era que su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley no le hubiese escrito en todas las vacaciones.

Ron se habra olvidado de mi Tio Sirius?.-

Naaaah, no lo creo, tal ves no a podido escribirte ni llamarte por alguna razón, la cual creo que tu y yo sabemos cual és.-

Que es olvidadiso? o que cuando lo pasa muy bien en algun lado se olvida de todo lo demas?.-

Sirius se rió y acaricio el largo y alborotado cabello de su sobrino.

Creo que ambas, pero tranquilo pequeñajo, que ya recibi noticias de ellos y volvieron anoche ¿Por que no lo llamas?.-

Anoche? y no me dijiste?.-

Estabas muy cansado, recuerda que me quede con Remus y tu quisiste quedarte con nosotros. Molly me llamó para avisarte que habian llegado, se disculpó en nombre de Ron por no haberte llamado ni nada, parece que si la habian pasado bien. ¿Tal ves conoció a alguna chica?.-

Harry se abalanzó sobre Sirius por sorpresa haciendo que callera al suelo.

Tu no cambias tio...¿por que todo tiene que ver con alguna chica?.-

Mal de familia Harry, mal de familia.-

Harry se levanto y fue a buscar su bicicleta, su amigo Ron vivia a unas pocas cuadras asi que era mejor ir a buscarlo.

Y no llegues tarde pequeñajo!.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry dejó su bicicleta a la entrada de la casa cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión que provenia de el patio trasero de los Weasley.

Inmediatamente Harry saltó la reja preocupado para ver que era lo que habia pasado, al llegar se dio cuenta que habia pasado.

Los hermanos mayores de Ron, los gemelos Fred y George estaban tirados en el suelo muriendose de la risa.

Esa estuvo buena George, pero creo que deberias haberle puesto menos polvora.-

Estas de broma? al menos no hicimos volar el patio! Mamá nos hubiera matado al regresar. Si le agregamos un poco mas de aceite de Arnis podriamos lograr algo mucho mas potente.

Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que Harry estaba viendo la escena.

Hola Harry.- dijeron los dos al unisono.

Eh...Hola Fred, Hola George ¿Esta Ron?.-

Ahi se dio cuenta Harry que "algo" se movia entre los arbustos y el sonido de una rama quebrandose se escucho, de ahi salio un mareado Ron con hartas hojas en su cabeza.

Por favor hermanos, no me utilizen como sujeto de pruebas para sus trabajos de el Internado que si siguen no llegare vivo el dia que nos vallamos.-

Hola Ron.-

Ron escucho una voz muy familiar atrás de él.

Harry?.-

El mismo en carne y hueso hermano.-

Ambos amigos se abrazarón inmediatamente.

Perdoname Harry por no escribir, sucede que en vacaciones fuimos a Escocia a ver a Bill que esta trabajando allá y bueno, tu sabes que cuando algo me entretiene y emociona me olvido de todo lo demas.-

Alguna chica acaso?.- Harry habia repetido accidentalmente las palabras de Sirius.

Inmediatamente Ron se pusó colorado, era gracioso verlo asi, su cabello y la de toda su familia era de un color rojo fuego y eran facil de distinguir a una larga distancia.

Bueeeeno...si.-

Que bien! cuentame!.-

Ron invito a pasár a Harry a su casa ya que los gemelos empesaron a cantar "Hermy y Ron sentados en un arbol tomados de la mano".

Hermy?.-

Ron le sirvio un jugo de naranja antes de hablar.

Hermione Granger, una chica que conoci en mis vacaciones cuando fuimos al Museo de Historia de Escocia, una persona agradable pero agotadora.-

Agotadora?.-

Pues, su cabeza parece un computador, procesa todo en segundos, parece que a leido todos los libros de el mundo por que su inteligencia es increible y de apoco me fui acostumbrando a ella, pero es dificil, creeme.-

Harry se empesó a reir, imaginaba a una chica con cabeza de computador metiendose todos los libros de una biblioteca por sus manos que parecian Scaners.

En fin, nos seguimos viendo los dias siguientes, segun sé, vive aqui en Inglaterra, pero no me dio ni su dirección ni su telefono.-

oooh amores pasajeros - se burló Harry.

Ron le golpeo en el hombro como por lo general acostumbraban a hacer cuando una brom pesada pasaba por ahi.

Que no, a mi esa chica no me gustó para nada, simpatica es, pero no como para quererla de otra manera, te digo, ella marea.-

Por cierto ¿Tu madre y tu hermana donde estan?.-

Se fueron a hacer algunas compras para cuando nos toque el ingreso al internado, mira que mi madre no quiere que este ahi solo y abandonado (notese sarcasticamente) bajo las "malas" influencias de Fred y George.-

Risas por parte de Harry y Ron.

Aparte, Percy esta como loco por que este seria su ultimo año y no sabe si decidirse en especialisarse en Interpretación o escribano, sabes que las lenguas son su especialidad, asi que ahi lo ves...ahora esta en su habitación ordenando su ropa de la maleta.-

Y supongo que tu padre esta con el ministro Fudge ¿no? -

Ron afirmo con la cabeza mientras bebia un sorbo de su jugo.

Y yo como me viste cuando llegaste estoy "ayudando" a mis hermanos con sus explosivos, este año quieren hacer un espectaculo mayor que el de el año pasado.-

Mayor? No les bastó con los incidentes de los baños de mujeres el año pasado?.-

Parece que no - respondio Ron mientras miraba a sus hermanos creando otro explosivo - pero tu sabes que no hubieron pruebas incriminatorias contra ellos asi que no los podian culpar apesar que sabian que eran ellos.-

Finalmente toda la tarde se quedaron conversando de como lo habian pasado en sus vacaciones, Harry invito a Ron a su casa para cuando quisiera en los dias antes de partir al Internado. Molly y Sirius habian acordado ir todos juntos ese dia.

Ya esa tarde, Harry regresó a casa en bicicleta, Sirius ya habia preparado la comida y estaba esperando que su sobrino regresara.

Ya era hora Harry, no debes regresar tan tarde, especialmente por que falta poco para que empieses las clases...¿Como estaba Ron.-

Pues, ahi esta, tenias razón, conoció a una chica en sus vacaciones, tal ves por eso no llamó...¿como sabias que era eso?.-

Sirius sonrió y acarició el cabello de su sobrino.

Viene de familia; ahora sientate a comer, yo ise la comida.-

La hiciste tu? no tiene veneno?.-

** HARRY POTTER!.-**

Continuara

Espero que les halla gustado, ya resolvi la duda de como Ron y Harry se conocen, Hermione viene despues.

DEJEN REVEWS!


	4. Conversaciones Nocturnas

Gracias a los revews, puedo seguir con la historia sabiendo que este fic les a gustado.

Sigo insistiendo que se den una vuelta por mi fic **Harry Potter y la Guerra de los Dioses **que aunque la tenga algo abandonada sigue en proyecto de continuacion (al menos nescesito revews para poder continuarla!).

**Capitulo 4: Conversaciones Nocturnas**

En los dias siguientes despues de que Harry y Ron se reencontraran, Sirius llevó a su sobrino al centro de la ciudad para comprarle los utiles escolares.

Son 7 años en Hogwarts, despues te encargas de lo que quieras trabajar pero este internado te sirve para tener las reglas basicas de el juego.-

Tanto Sirius como Remus habian sido contratados para dar clases ese año, les tocaba cursar con los de primer año y eso significaba que tendrian que trabajar doble, segun lo que habia escuchado Harry, habia uno que trabajaria con los de primero en la mañana y el otro en la tarde, el joven Potter resaba que le tocara en la mañana sea la clase que sea.

Malas nuevas amigo mio- le avisó en un momento Remus un dia que fue a almorzar a casa de Sirius y Harry.

Nos despidieron antes de comenzar?- Sarcasmo de parte de Sirius, un golpe en su cabeza por parte de de Remus.

Sirius acostumbraba a poner sus chistes en malos momentos.

Un viejo compañero nuestro esta dando clases desde hace tiempo y creeme, no no te gustara nada saber quien.-

Harry vio como los ojos de Sirius se tornaban blanco, su mandibula se abria y se agarraba su cabello con las manos.

QUEJICUS?.-

No se nescesito respuesta, el rostro de Lupin lo decia todo.

Tios, que o quien es Quejicus?.-

Un compañero de escuela - dijeron los dos a la ves y se miraron al mismo tiempo - tu se lo dices ¿cierto?.- regañandose los dos a la ves.

Sirius se sentó en su sillón al lado de Harry, Remus fue a buscar un vaso para tomar jugo, Harry estaba impaciente.

Pero quien es! por que ese rostro Tio!.-

Solo te podemos decir- comenzó Remus -Que te tocara clases con él este año, que si lo puedes aguantar te podras divertir como lo hicimos nosotros, pero cuando se pone de real malhumor se tiene que tener cuidado con el.-

**Esa misma noche**

(Lo siguiente es una conversacion por _messenger _entre Harry y Ron)

_Potter dice: Alguna novedad viejo?_

_Weasley dice: Por ahora nada, pero mamá me dijo que hoy recibiria correo de Hogwarts ¿te dijo algo Sirius?._

_Potter dice: Algo me mencionó vagamente; ah si, ya que tu Papá fue compañero de Sirius y de mi padre, por favor preguntale sobre un tal Quejicus, que aqui no me dijeron nada._

_Weasley dice: ¿Quejicus:O ¿Quien es Quejicus?_

_Potter dice: Segun lo que entendi fue que era un compañero de mi tio pero nada más, no tiene muy buena fama por lo que escuche...vamos! preguntale a tu Papá ¿Por favor?_

_Weasley dice: Convenceme ¬¬_

_Potter dice: (Harry pone carita de puchero) Por favor?_

_Weasley dice: Noooo! eso nooo! tu sabes que con eso me convences siempre!_

_Potter dice: (Harry pone cara de el Gato con Botas como en la pelicula) Lo vas a hacer?_

_Weasley dice: Grrr alguna ves me voy a vengar! (Ron saca una pistola y apunta a Harry)_

_Potter dice: Le vas a disparar a tu QUERIDISIMO hermano?_

_Weasley dice: Ya ya ya Ron con suspiro resignado Hey! no te conte?_

_Potter dice: Creo que no me contaste ¿Pero que és? Oo_

_Weasley dice: Recibi correo de Hermione! (Ron salta de alegria)_

_Potter dice: Ah si? al menos la computadora humana se acuerda de ti!_

_Weasley dice: (Ron pone cara de puchero) No es una computadora humana!_

_Potter dice: No te funciona conmigo...y parece que ella te gusta._

_Weasley dice: (sonrojado) no me gusta! es linda, es cierto...pero como te dije antes, ella no es para mi._

_Potter dice: bueno bueno, pero que te dijo :O ?_

_Weasley dice: sera compañera nuestra este año en Hogwarts _

_Potter dice: Asi que voy a tener el "placer" de conocer a tu novia?_

_Weasley dice: NO ES MI NOVIA:_

_Potter dice: weno weno, pero no te enojes TT!_

_Weasley dice: Ta' bien Ta' bien!_

_Weasley dice: Esperame un poco..._

_Potter dice: Oki doki_

_Potter dice: (Harry se pone a comer una manzana) si que te tardas, me dijiste que era un poco!_

_Potter dice: Si no regresas me desconecto!_

_Weasley dice: aaaah! ya regrese!_

_Potter dice: Que adonde fuiste que te demoraste! (_

_Weasley dice: (a) fui a preguntarle a mi padre sobre ese tal Quejicus_

_Potter dice: ¿y? ¿y? ¿y? Que dijo?_

_Weasley dice: se puso palido y evitó el tema y me dijo que le avisaron que dentro de unos minutos me llegaria el correo de Hogwarts_

_Potter dice: Extraño...algo debe tener ese Quejicus para que le tengan miedo._

_Weasley dice: Muuuuy extraño hermano, muy extraño_

_Potter dice: Ah si y tu novia...perdon, tu amiga ¿tiene msn?_

_Weasley dice: Le pregunte eso al mail, pero no me a respondido, sin embargo le deje mi cuenta en su mail _

_Potter dice: Que el amor no te haga mal._

_Weasley dice: Mira quien lo dice...el verano pasado en el campamento de verano estuviste colado por esa chica...¿Como se llamaba? Ah si, Cho Chang...y ni te dio la hora._

_Potter dice: (colorado) Touche xx!_

_Weasley dice: (con sonrisa triunfal) y estuviste practicamente tooodo el campamento intentando conquistarla ¿lograste algo?._

_Potter dice: (colorado) no ./._

_Weasley dice: asi que no me vengas a mi con "Enamorado" mira que a ti te fue peor._

_YOU RECIVED A MAIL FROM: COLEGIO HOGWARTS._

_Potter dice: te a llegado?_

_Weasley dice: Pues si...lo estoy reciviendo ahora_

_Potter dice: Pero hay que descargarlo!_

_Weasley dice: Da igual, quiero saber como sera el lugar al que vamos a asistir durante todo este año._

_Potter dice: Si que se demora en cargar, ah no, ahi empesó._

_Weasley dice: Que tu tienes tantos archivos en tu computador._

_Potter dice: Algunos son de mi tio Sirius._

_Potter dice: Ostias! Esto si que va a estar bueno!_

_Weasley dice: Oh si! Mi sueño era encontrar una escuela con computadores en las salas._

_Potter dice: Ademas el deporte principal que ahi se realiza (campeonatos segun estoy leyendo) es de Paint Ball! Y TIENEN UNA ENORME CANCHA!_

_Weasley dice: Prefiero estar en tu equipo, no quiero perder contra ti._

_Potter dice: Lo se, lo se, soy el mejor (H)_

_Weasley dice: Pero no te creas tanto ¿vale?_

_Potter dice: Oye, si tus hermanos la han pasado bien ahi significa que no es un mal lugar...exigente pero no es un mal lugar._

_Weasley dice: Lee la pagina 12!_

_Potter dice: Que dice? Me da lata leerla jijiji_

_Weasley dice: Que entre los personajes famosos destacados que han salido de Hogwarts esta el legendario James Bond!_

_Potter dice: Estas de joda ¿no?_

_Weasley dice: mira por ti mismo._

_Potter dice: Ostias! es verdad!_

_Weasley dice: Si nos hace clases le pedire un autografo..._

_Potter dice: (cantando una cancion de mana) Sigue soñaaandoooo Sigue soñando al corazoooooon (8)_

_Weasley dice: aguafiestas..._

_Potter dice: Lo se (a)_

_Weasley dice: Oye, estoy viendo las instalaciones, las salas de Quimica no estan mal, tampoco la biblioteca, el patio es inmenzo...y segun estoy viendo aqui, en Invierno se puede ir al pueblo de Hogsmade a Esquiar y Patinar aparte de comprar cosas...(Ron pone mala cara al rato) Diablos! esto es para los de tercero!_

_Potter dice: No todo es perfecto en la vida._

_Weasley dice: Pero conociendo a tus tios seguro se lograra algo._

_Potter dice: No has visto a mi tio como profesor! el me a dado clases particulares..._

_Weasley dice: Tan malo es?_

_Potter dice: Si lo dices en sentido de estricto si._

_Weasley dice: (Horrizado) Tamos fritos?_

_Potter dice: No se si tanto...ya viejo, me voy a ir a dormir, que mañana Sirius me prometio ir a jugar Paint Ball_

_Weasley dice: (La suerte de algunos) Yo tambien tengo que irme, mi madre esta por subir a ver si estamos durmiendo._

_Potter dice: Tu madre si que da miedo._

_Weasley dice: Y que lo digas, ya ya...buenas noches._

_Potter dice: Buenas noches y que sueñes con tu querida Hermione_

_Weasley dice: HARRY:_

_Potter dice: Si solo era una bromita (w)_

_Weasley dice: Ya, ta luego._

_Potter dice: Ta luego._

**Continuara: Que tal esto? XD dejen revews!**


	5. De compras a Diagon

Muchas gracias por sus revews, animan a seguir este fic que hasta cierto momento no pensaba que lo leerian. Ahora retiro mis palabras.

**Capitulo 5: Lista de compras.**

Despierta de una ves!.-

Un poco mas Sirius, un poco mas.-

Como siempre, esta era la escena de cada mañana, pero ahora era mas diferente, solo faltaban 2 dias para que Harry entrara a Hogwarts junto a Ron y hacia pocos dias que Sirius estaba levantando mas temprano a Harry para acostumbrarlo, pero no habia caso, el chico siempre se revelaba a la hora de levantarse.

Cuando por fin pudo despertarlo por completo (varios minutos despues) lo mandó a desayunar y vestirse por que ese dia irian a comprar los Utiles Escolares.

Tenemos que hacerlo dos dias antes?.-

No fuimos antes por que ya es un clasico que en esta fecha las tiendas ya estan algo vacias, asi que debemos ir a comprar ahora. -

El medio de transporte de Sirius era una motocicleta bien grande y plateada que habia bautizado de "Blackie" (Nota del autor: espero que la chica de el fic "Always in my Mind" no me demande por robar el nombre de la moticicleta) .

Sirius habia obtenido esa moto hacia ya casi 15 años aproximadamente en un caso de robo de vehiculos, se encariño rapidamente con la motocicleta plateada y sus superiores le permitieron quedarsela ya que nadie la fue a reclamar (un golpe de suerte segun Sirius).

Vamos a ir en Blackie cierto?.-

Aja.-

Sirius, querido tio ¿Por que no actualizas tu motocicleta? esa ya esta pasada de moda, una de las mejores que eh leido en los catalogos se llama Nimbus 2000, de color verde rojizo y hasta donde se una de las mas veloces del mercado, podrias tenerla ¿no crees?.-

Muy cara Harry, si tuviera dinero la compraria...pero no cambio por nada a mi motocicleta!.-

Ya mas tarde, Sirius junto con Harry partieron a las tiendas donde podrian obtener los articulos para clases.

A ver Harry, que dice tu lista?.-

Harry sacó de su bolsillo un papel algo arrugado que contenia los materiales para Alumnos de Primer Año de Hogwarts.

"_Estimado señor Potter, usted a sido elegido para ser alumno de esta prestigiosa escuela a cargo de crear Angentes Gubernamentales de toda clase. Como usted debe saber, es su primer año y nescesita los siguientes materiales:_

_- Pistola Magnum de 9mm _(Harry con cara de sorprendido la primera ves que vio la lista, Sirius le explicó que tendrian clases de tiro).

_- El libro para Jovenes Quimicos, Nivel 1. Profesor Severus Snape._

_- El libro para jovenes Detectives, Nivel 1. Profesor Remus Lupin._

_- Las clases de Educación Fisica (Gimnasia) impartidas por Rubeus Hagrid seran en el gimnasio de Hogwarts, por lo cual es recomendable comprar la ropa oficial para las clases._

_- Guia para el joven espia: Disfraces. Profesora Nymphonadora Tonks _(Harry mirando mas de una ves el nombre en caso de haber leido mal, Sirius le dijo que ese era su nombre).

_- El taller opcional de Esgrima a cargo de la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall sera impartida en el Segundo Semestre para los de primer año, mas datos mas adelante.-_

_- El mundo del Latin. Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall_

_- Historia y Geografia. Profesor Binns._

_Le rogamos sus asistencia al Expreso de Hogwarts en la Estacion de Trenes a las 8:30 de el dia Jueves 8 de Junio._

_Atte_

_Albus Dumbeldore, Director de Hogwarts, Escuela Especial._

.---A ver.- dijo Sirius.- Para conseguir los libros debemos ir al Centro Diagon, la pistola no la vas a nescesitar por que te dare la mia.-

Ante la mirada atonita de Harry, Sirius se apresuró a contestar que esa pistola tenia que devolversela al final de cada año escolar.

.--- Es que es mi regalona ¿entiendes? con esta arma pase por varias aventuras con tu padre y con Remus, asi que tienes que cuidarla.-

El Centro Diagon era realmente inmenso, a primera vista parecia por fuera un simple salón de convenciones, pero al entrar se podia ver un mini Centro Comercial de espionaje y cosas parecidas.

Para Harry esta era la primera ves que iba y estaba asombrado con todo lo que estaba viendo ahi. Sirius le dijo que iba a buscar sus libros y que mientras tanto podia ir a dar una vuelta para mirar (tendras que acostumbrarte a esto querido Sobrino). Y asi, Harry se dedico a ver las tiendas, algunas eran facinantes y otras el no entendia para que eran (Vio por ejemplo una tienda que se llamaba _Herbilus, todo tipo de alimentos para espionaje)_ pero que sabia que tarde o temprano encontraria la respuesta. Una que mas le llamo la atención era para estudiantes de Hogwarts que mas que nada era la indumentaria para jugadores de Paintball de los campeonatos que se realizaban.

.--- Eres nuevo?.- Una vos saco a Harry de su trance.

Al darse vuelta vio a un chico de cabello rubio extremo, con unas gafas oscuras pero que solo se ajustaban a la nariz (queria tener un aspecto "cool"?), sus ojos eran verdes, tenia una camiza celeste y jeans negros y era muy blanco de piel (por no decir palido).

.--- Este...si, soy nuevo aqui, primera ves que vengo.-

.--- Interesante, carne fresca.- El chico rubio sonrió con malicia haciendo que Harry se asustara un poco.

El chico se dio cuenta y se rió.

.--- Pero...tu pareces tener mi edad, 13 años ¿me equivoco?.-

.--- Es cierto, tengo 13, pero con mi padre vengo aqui por lo general, el es el futuro Jefe de la Central de Espionaje Inglesa, mientras que Cornelius Fudge no renuncie a su cargo todavia claro. Vas a Hogwarts este año cierto?.-

.--- si, primer año.-

.--- Y sabes a que sección quieres entrar?.-

.--- Sección?.-

.--- Claro, aunque si no lo sabes te lo dire de inmediato. La sección de Slytherin se encarga de sacar a los mejores se encarga de el espionaje y por lo general van a parar a la C.E.I (Central de Espionaje Inglesa), es ahi donde quiero entrar. La sección de Gryffindor se encarga de armas y explosivos y tambien van para la C.E.I , la sección de Ravenclaw saca muy buenos luchadores de cuerpo a cuerpo (por no decir artemarcialistas). Finalmente esta la sección de Hufflepuff que son mas que nadas especialistas en quimicos y forense. Aunque todos tienen una especialidad en comun, Hogwarts se encarga en general en formar buenos espias para el gobierno.-

.--- wow...estas muy informado-

Harry no tenia palabras, dentro de dos dias partiria a Hogwarts y debia elegir a tiempo que queria entrar. Le llamaba la atención Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. El chico rubio miraba a Harry con atención.

.--- Tu rostro me es familiar.-

.--- En serio?.- Preguntó Harry extrañado.

.--- No se de donde pero creo que te eh visto en otro lado.-

En ese momento el chico rubio miró a un lado y se excuso diciendo que debia irse, Harry quedó solo en ese momento. Segun el sabia era bastante parecido a su padre (gracias a Sirius y Remus), a lo mejor ese chico los habia conocido. Harry sacó de inmediato ese pensamiento por que era improbable ya que tenian la misma edad.

.--- Eh Harry!.-

Sirius le hacia señas, Harry fue a donde el, su tio le avisó que habia comprado todo asi que ya podian irse a casa.

.--- Ademas puedes volver en vacaciones, siempre es bueno tener el arsenal lleno.-

**Continuara.**

No esta muy como yo queria pero no me quejo. DEJEN REVEWS


End file.
